So Where is Your Courage Now?
by Lady Arabella Malfoy
Summary: The guy asks the girl out, their date, they marry, they have kids. At least two - a weapon and a meister. That's what Soul thought. But with Maka Albarn things got much more complicated.


**A/N: I've never thought I would be writing a fic for Soul Eater despite my love for the manga. But after following the manga for several years and finally reaching its end, I thought: 'What the?' As far as I appreciate equality and peace and courage, I was hoping for even a hint of SoMa. Well, that's why we are here for. **

**This fic was written totally for fun, that's why there is basically no author remarks and everything just goes with the flow. Assume, it gives dynamic to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Soul Eater.**

**So Where is Your Courage Now?**

It was a perfect day for dissecting. Professor Stein, being an expert on the subject, could determine the weather conditions right away. He was indulging himself in his favorite past time when the door to his laboratory was unceremoniously banged open, almost cut in half, and two young people burst into his sanctum sanctorum. On closer inspection it was discovered, that the one doing the violent bursting was the man and the woman was more or less dragged in by the hand.

Stein glared at the intruders who happened to be not just ordinary Shibusen students, but ones that were known throughout the school as former star meister-weapon team in possession of Grigori soul, enormous power of Soul Perception, the ability of Soul Resonance of some seriously deep level, not to mention the last Death Scythe and the member of the current faculty of Shibusen. Also close friends with the Shinigami and the team that was basically added to all textbooks for young meisters and weapons.

So what were those two doing in his lab, destroying the lovely mood for dissecting?

"We want to know if we can have kids together," the man grunted in his usual gruff voice that he usually spoke in if he did at all.

Now the mood was definitely ruined. "And how did that topic come up exactly? I was not aware of you two being in a relationship in the first place." If they were, the whole campus, if not the town, would've known. The rumors have been circulating for _years. _

"Oh, the usual," the man drawled. The woman remained unresponsive.

…_.Somewhat earlier_

"I knew, I'll find you here, Maka. Only you can waste your lunchtime on doing research in the library."

"It is a valuable research to the society," Maka declared, raising herself from a heavy volume, one you didn't want her to use for her still infamous Maka-chop. "My lunch can surely wait."

"Well, today it cannot. Let's go and grab something to eat. I've been on the plane for five hours and the food served there was disgusting at best."

Maka continued scribing something in her notebook, while Soul kept leaning on the doorframe of her personal library room. Shibusen staff did have right to have one, but not many used the opportunity. Not Maka Albarn, of course. She had her library room furnished and equipped to her liking from the first days of her teaching career. At times she was even sleeping there, since research, in her opinion, was much more important than wasting time to go home and sleep there. The apartment was empty most of the time anyway.

"I assume, your mission was a success," Maka uttered, concluding that her 'visitor' was not planning to leave without her agreeing to have lunch with him. Which she was not particularly eager to do. Just because.

"You seriously want to discuss it _here_? You have a bit more than an hour till your next class, common already."

"You know my schedule?" Maka asked openly surprised. Considering how it was constantly changing and the fact that Soul was absent six months a year, it was clearly very difficult for him to keep up to date with her timetable. So how?

"I don't pour myself over book volumes, doesn't mean I am stupid."

"Sorry, I have other plans for today, so I can't leave right now," Maka resoluted, going into yet another book.

"Oh? And what are those?"

"What business are they of yours, Soul?"

"I don't know, should I crash at Kid's so not to disturb you two?"

Now _that_ managed to grab Maka's attention enough to abandon her precious research. "What are you implying?!"

"Well, when someone says one has plans, it is assumed they are of social if not romantic kind, and since you've been ditching me to the curve whenever I ask you out, I could only come to the conclusion that you have someone else. Or don't tell me, you are _still _not dating?!"

"This is my own business! I have no plans fooling around and ending up like my mother."

"I am not asking to… fool around with me, just have dinner."

"So what is it, lunch or dinner?"

"Who cares? Both. Seriously, Maka, I don't have time for this nonsense. I just arrived from the other part of the world, I am tired and hungry, so if you continue bitching like you always do, I am out of here!" Soul was halfway out of the room, when a book was thrown at the back of his head.

"What do you mean 'nonsense'?! I can't have principles? Honor? I must go with whoever asks and do whatever he wants?!"

Soul reeled around, flashing his pointy teeth. "Well, are there so many who asks you out then? Should I stand in line? Take a number?"

"So now I am a slut?!" Another book was quite near being thrown, but fate had been kind to it so far.

"Then why are you leading me on then?!"

"Who says I am leading you on?! Are you dreaming, Soul?"

"Then what's with avoiding me whenever I come back? If you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore then just say so. I'll move out from the apartment and you can remain an old maid for all I care!"

"Of course, I am avoiding you! You ask me out every time you are in town!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Because you did it only when I grew boobs, you didn't spare me even a single glance before that!"

"So you wanted to date seven years ago?"

Maka got red in the face, but continued her onslaught without batting an eye. "While we were battling Kishin? When madness was everywhere? We almost died several times! Who would've thought about dating?"

"Well, _I _don't know, I wasn't the one who resolved our partnership the moment Kid declared me his official weapon. You just tossed me aside as if everything we went through before that was meaningless!"

"That's what meisters do! They make their weapons into Death Scythees!"

"Then that's all what our partnership was about? Fulfilling our duty? Well, you did well, as did I, it seems. You are still alive and well. So what now? Now is your duty to teach others and that's why all you do in your spare time is keep your nose in the books?"

"And what do you want me to do, Soul? Ran to you the moment you whistle and obediently wait while you go on missions? You may even not return one day, deciding it is better to be with someone else!"

"Don't lamp me with your father, Maka! You have no idea what a man I am!"

"Oh yeah? And what about the five girls you dated this year alone?! Five is quite an achievement, considering you were here only for six months. What do they see in you anyway? They just want to date a Death Scythe, nothing more."

"How do _you_ know? You've never been on a date yourself. Or… have you been stalking me?"

"Stalking? Me? As if I have any interest in affairs of such nature. Especially if _you _are involved," Maka stated with a huff. "Only imagining you ripping those poor girls' lips to shreds gives me nightmares!"

"Me? Injuring the girls I date? Let me tell you that the only complains about me kissing anyone have been the shortness of breath on their part."

"Boasting about you conquests, tsk. How typical. So that's why you are so insistent on dating me? To put another mark on your belt? Or maybe you come to me only when nobody else agrees to fulfill your needs today? What about tomorrow? You just leave with no explanation?"

"We part on mutual grounds, no hurt feelings, as if that is any of your business. And what's wrong with having fun? I am only twenty two, for Shinigami's sake!"

"Well, excuse me for being old-fashioned," Maka spat bitterly. "I don't want to date casually. I want a serious relationship for life. I am not going to commit mistakes of my parents. I will have a normal family with a good man who will care for me and our children. And he won't look under every passing skirt!"

"Oh yeah? And where will you find him? In your books?! _That's_ highly probable! Oh and stop using your parents as an excuse! You are talking as you were conceived without consent or they were too drunk to care. They _loved_ each other! How could they bloody not if they were partners?! They still love each other in their own way."

"Have you hit your head on that mission, Soul? Does it look like Papa's words of love have even the slightest weight? He says he still loves Mama and the next moment chases after anything with long legs! I don't want such love, thank you very much!"

"I saw your mother just last week. Why do you think she still hasn't remarried?"

"Because all men are assholes?!"

"Or because she still cares your family picture in her wallet? Not your picture, Maka, but the picture of all three of you. What if they get back together? Will you change your opinion then?"

"This is impossible! Moreover unnatural, must be banned by some law of the universe!"

"So you think, them getting together was a mistake? _You_ were a mistake? The connection of our souls was a mistake? Or just a row of unfortunate events?"

"Us and them are two different things, Soul!"

"So _now _we are different? Only minutes before you accused me of being exactly as your womanizing father. We are not different at all. We were partners, Maka, we had something special between us, don't even _try_ to deny it. As your parents did."

"And look how _they_ ended up! Whatever they had before, if they ever did, is nonexistent now. And I do not fancy seeing myself in that situation."

"Why are you so sure, I'll leave you? I've never left you before, we went through some serious shit together, and I always had your back. I didn't want to dissolve our partnership, it was _you _who jumped the gun. I was perfectly okay to continue our lives as they were before."

"What guarantees do I have, Soul? How should I know that you won't dump me or cheat on me during those missions or leave as a single mother or just die out there?!"

"And why do you think I keep coming here after every mission?! To chat with Black Star? Why do I continuously refuse to be stationed somewhere as a Death Scythe should be? I will be needed here only when Spirit retires. So why am I keeping acting utterly uncool for the last several _years_?!"

"How should I know?! Maybe you are just using me to calm down your black blood! Don't deny it! I don't need to resonate with you to see how it circles within you, constantly trying to consume your soul!"

"So that's why you ditched me? Because you were afraid it will take you too? Well, news flash, it's completely under control, and without your anti-demon wavelength too!"

"Don't kid yourself, Soul! It is as dangerous as ever. Otherwise, why haven't you still got a new partner, huh? Why don't you let anybody wield you?"

"Because!"

"That's a dumb excuse, Soul!"

"Well, it isn't to me!"

"Do you tell that to everybody who tries to be your new partner, or are you just too arrogant to accept anybody else besides the Shinigami?" Maka questioned with uncovered contempt.

"Oh, that's your logic? That I am too proud? Don't you want to ask yourself if you just accepted that you reached your limit as a meister and that's why you decided to hide yourself here, in the Academy, instead of going on missions?"

"My expertise is needed here!"

"Or you just want to sit and bury yourself in research nobody cares about."

"Stop insulting my work! I don't say a word about yours!"

"Oh yeah?! You have just insulted me in every way possible as a man _and_ as a weapon and you protest when I tell you about the reality of your miserable life?"

"Well, what good you are as a man if you have zero interest in long-term relationship and what good are you as a weapon if don't allow anybody to wield you?!"

"Because nobody can, dammit! Because none of them is _you_!" Soul took a deep breath, surprised himself at his sudden confession, but it was no turning back now. He went on before Maka could reply. "Everybody tried. Even the most experienced meisters cannot wield me. Half of them couldn't even resonate, and those who did, couldn't pick me up or got burned, some almost went mad! Only Kid can wield me without repercussions, but he is a god for crying out loud! I haven't used my full power since the day we defeated Kishin, do you know what something like this can do to a weapon?!"

"You seriously must check out your brain, Soul. If you just wanted to train with me why ask me out all the time? Not that I particularly want to wield you, but if it is out of necessity…"

"Are _you_ an idiot, Maka? How could you possibly reach such conclusion?! I am asking you out on a _date_ because I want to _date_ you."

"Why do you need me? You have a whole line of girls just throwing themselves at you!"

"How don't you get it? Should I spell it out for you? You are _not_ just any girl, Maka."

"Well, of course, I am not! Do you think I don't know about the bets? About who will get into my pants first? It's all around town for Shinigami's sake!"

Soul's eyes turned almost bloody red with fury. "So you think, I am doing it to win some lousy bet?! Do you think so low of me, ha? Man, I am disappointed in you, Maka. After all our years as partners… This is unforgivable. How could you think something like that about me?"

"And what should I think then? You waltz in and out of my life with no clear intentions, just continue messing up with my feelings, and I am tired of that!"

"Tired? You think, _you _are tired?! What about me then? All I can do is to distract myself with those girls, so I won't go crazy. Can you even imagine the feeling of your soul shrinking away from mine whenever I am around? As if I care disease or something!"

"That's completely groundless accusation! How could you possible know that, you have no Soul Perception!"

"Because I don't need one with you. I know you inside and out, Maka. And you know me. So what are you afraid of?"

"I am _not_ afraid!"

"Then why do you keep pushing me away without a normal explanation?! You are afraid, I'll leave you for another woman like your dad did with your mum? So what? You want guarantees? What do want then? To marry you before you agree to have dinner with the humble me? And if you say you don't want to marry young then when will it be? Should I wait another five years? Well, excuse me, but I don't have the time! If you continue to be so pigheaded about it, I'll just move on, because I am already starting to feel uncertain about you too. Who the Hell made you the only woman on the planet compatible with me? I want my bloody guarantees too! I too want a woman who waits for me while I am away and remains faithful, I too want for her to be a good mother to our children. Don't you understand, Maka? I want to have a family with you. There, I said it. Is that enough for you? Or are you still afraid?"

"I am not afraid! Having a family is a big responsibility! You can't just have it on whim! You have to plan such things!"

"Let's plan it then, shall we? I want two kids, a meister and a weapon, the ultimate pair. Just like their parents."

"Are you nuts? You want to subject your children to such danger?!"

"Well, they will inherit it anyway. Not to mention, you can't fight being a weapon. A weapon must have a meister, or it will die. And since when are you afraid of a bit of danger? Where did your courage go, Maka?"

"Courage and recklessness are not the same, Soul! No matter how close we were in the past, or have our souls connect, or our… current feelings. In a year or two or three the black blood will make you go mad – this is certain. This is what you want for your children? To see their father go crazy? Not recognize them anymore, even hurt them? And don't even try to argue with me, Soul! I know, you know it. You can't possibly not feel it. You are accusing me of being a coward, but who are _you_ then? You are just desperate to live, knowing that you don't have much left! You were not planning to tell anybody, did you? Me included! This is the strength of your promise? To knock me up and then disappear in a couple of years? In some accident with no explanation? This is cowardice on truly grand scale!"

"I WILL NOT GO MAD!"

"Who says that? Your pride? And you were accusing me just minutes before of my pride not allowing me to date, to sleep with any guy who asks me out! Excuse me, if by your understanding only men are allowed to have pride," Maka snarled in Soul's face. "And I am not hiding behind it like you do."

"What the fuck you know?! You just keep sitting here with your books and I struggle to survive every fucking day completely alone, my only back up some unfortunate lads who still consider it a challenge to fight along side me. At least one of them dies every time because of the madness. And after all that, I come here, and you just bitch and moan about all kinds of nonsense! I fight madness every bloody day in hopes of living a day longer, to be happy a day longer! Yes, I haven't told anybody, not even Kid, even if I am sure, he already knows. If I die young, I wanted to go with no regrets, no broken promises."

"But how leaving your family behind does not constitute as a broken promise, Soul? You basically want to use me as just a bit more powerful dampener, leave me with your kids alone to raise them. What about my regrets? How can you vow that you are not like my father if you plan to do exactly the same? Do something even worse! How can you want a family if you do not see your kids grow up, not see them become the 'ultimate pair'? Not to mention, how can you be so sure that the black blood won't be passed down to your children?! Do you intend to leave the world of the living with two orphans condemned to suffer like Crona all their lives? Or maybe they even won't live that long to survive! Do you want this to happen to your family? To me?!"

They could've yelled at each other for quite some time, through the lunch and afternoon classes at least, but the door squeaked open to reveal a girl with pigtails, wearing a worried if not panicked expression on her face. "Sensei? If everything alright here? There have been some strange tremors coming from this side of the building- Oh."

It was the first time that Maka and Soul actually focused on their surroundings during their rather loud row (not that both participants seemed to care). The library room seemed to be turned to shambles with books piled on the floor, the shelves that hold them hours before overturned by some mysterious, but great enough force. The floor was sporting cracks the epicenter of which were too young people who were standing in the very center of the room.

"This is getting us nowhere," Soul grumbled, grabbing Maka by the hand and practically dragging her pass the library room door, making the girl spring out of the way.

….

"So that was what the Anti-Resonance wave was about," Stein remarked, swiveling on his chair. "That was some powerful anger there. Well, no matter. Why did you come to me then?"

"You are insane, but your kid is rather normal, so…" Soul replied.

"Well, you never know… But what I do know, is that Maka is right on all accounts. If you two do have a kid together then we will pretty much have a next Kishin on our hands, since Maka possesses some black blood too, even if it cancelled out by her soul. Or the baby may just die not able to control the darkness. Of course… we could make several experiments to test the outcome… But you don't have time for that, Soul, do you?"

"As if I let you experiment on my kids, Stein! And my time is my own."

"Whatever you say, still that does not dismiss my earlier words. In short, you, Soul, cannot have children, because it will endanger the baby and the mother, no matter who they will be. Well, until you still have black blood circling in your veins that is."

The lab intruders stared at the crazy professor in utter shock, none of them thought of the conversation turning around like that.

"You mean…" Maka began shakily, "there is a way to get rid of it?"

"Well, it was created by Medusa, who was a witch, so maybe the witches can do something about it. No guarantees, of course. I want to try something first though, but not here. I don't want my carefully stitched lab to be blown up."

The youngsters were led to the backyard, still rather dumbfounded by Stein's words.

"Okay, you two. Resonate."

"Excuse me?" Maka questioned. "We can't just… It's been years."

"Well, try it first."

Stein was not a stranger to the demonstration of Soul and Maka's fighting style both before Soul becoming a Death Scythe and after. He knew those kids pretty well. He knew them enough to know that they were harboring deep feelings towards each other; be it hatred or affection the Anti-Resonance wave was powerful enough to be felt even at his lab. And that's a long distance. Their Soul Resonance must be a sight to behold.

The professor watched Maka's hesitation that flicked to fear. He was surprised at the sight of fearless Maka Albarn recoil from her long-time partner. But she still gave her hand to Soul and he began his transformation. Slowly, piece by piece the infamous Black Scythe appeared in Maka's hand. She stared at it as if seeing it for the first time. There were minor changes in the coloring and the design – the result of the process of Soul fighting and developing on his own.

Through the years Stein wanted to ask Maka why she always avoided Soul during training or transformations at other time. As if she didn't want to see his weapon form anymore. It was clear at that moment that not only the weapon missed its meister, but it was the same the other way around. The way she was running her hands along the staff, familiarizing herself with the texture. But still holding herself back from gripping it.

"Well, what are you waiting for, give him a spin!" Stein encouraged.

Stein was at least partly responsible for teaching the former pair in front of him. He was a frequent witness to the demonstration of their power, but even he was surprised by the instant unity of the souls after they resonated for the first time. Then Maka slowly span the scythe to the side, as if testing the movement. It looked as if Soul was too heavy for her, but with several more turns she got a firm grip on the shaft and continued to do flip-flops using the scythe as support. There was no uneasiness or stiffness in the movements of both the meister and her weapon, as if just yesterday they returned from a mission where they slayed another Kishin egg.

Stein saw as the energy was free flowing between them, both souls brimming with pure joy. It was clear that Maka and Soul were made for each other and not only as a weapon and meister. Not that Stein was going to inform them about it. They were adults now and should discuss the situation as such. However, considering the enormous amounts of energy they were emitting told Stein that the young couple were as hot headed as always, so the calm talk was out of the question. The Anti-Resonance that almost destroyed a wing of the Academy was a good example of that.

There was a thin forest located behind Stein's lab, where rowdy gangs of teens liked to gather for a smoke, or to just mess around. Stein pretty much ignored them, since it was not his business. As long as they remained in the forest and not on his property, he didn't give a damn. The unfortunate teens chose to play with some explosives right after Stein came outside with Maka and Soul. Clearly, explosives are not something one can just mess around with.

The moment the blast echoed through the forest raising a tower of smoke, Witch Hunter, double the usual size, made an appearance and the teens were thrown away from the explosives and out of the forest by the surge of energy. Before the boys could come around, Maka threw Soul into the air and ran away with no explanation of her sudden behavior.

"Why did you make us do it?!" Soul snapped, transforming back upon landing. "You made her cry!"

"It's what you wanted, Soul. What you both wanted. Don't even try to deny it. Now go after her and make up. We definitely don't want another Anti-Resonance shocks because of you two."

"Make up! What bullshit! As if it is some trivial matter! Don't you understand how important it is for us to be able to be together?! I am saying it not because I am a total egoist and want to prolong my life with her powers. It's just everything is so meaningless! We made me a Death Scythe, defeated Kishin and what? I risk my life on a daily basis, come to an empty and cold flat having no idea why I am even there. Everything just seems absolutely pointless. And I look at Maka who is not being Maka at all. She's become all strict and boring, lost her spark. This isn't what we were fighting for!"

"Don't think for a moment, Soul, I don't understand the situation here. Sound soul in a sound mind and a sound body. Both of you have neither. And an unstable meister is not less dangerous than an unstable weapon. You must get together and make the decision. And you don't have time for idle chit-chat anymore."

"As if I don't know that," Soul grunted instead of a good-bye.

….

Not much changed since the ascending of the new Shinigami. The interior design was changed to a symmetrical one, but that was it. Soul found himself quite often visiting Kid in his rooms and not only because of duty. He found Kid to be a very good interlocutor, one who was rational and levelheaded, well, if the questions of symmetry were not concerned. So it was easy to decide where to go for advice on the matter, even if Soul had never talked to anyone about his relationships with women. Or his feelings for Maka. So it was a big step he was planning to make, acting totally uncool, but he had no choice. And not because of madness, but because he was not lying to Maka, he really wanted to have a family with her.

"I was just planning to call for you, Soul. Sit, have a dinner with me. No, not there, opposite me."

"I'd rather have a drink. A strong one."

"So you had a fight with Maka. Again."

"Yeah…" Soul took a large gulp from the glass of whisky brought to him. "I know, it is rather tactless, but can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes, you can."

"Did you… have a mother?"

Kid chuckled, but put his knife and folk down to give a proper explanation. "No. I did not. And before you start splatter about the impossibility of it, I'll tell you everything in detail. You see, Shinigami is a single entity, when one comes to power the previous one disappears, as you know happened to my father. The new Shinigami is born from the part of the current Shinigami when the change of order is eminent."

"So Asura?"

"I am not sure about the reason behind his birth. Maybe father miscalculated, or Asura was a mistake, or maybe father foresaw everything that was going to happen and created him as a challenge for me to come to power, a challenge for all of us to change the understanding of the world. To surmise I will not need a woman for my child to be born, be it in twenty years or two hundred. When I feel the change of order is needed, I will bring my successor to life."

"But you are not just a god, you have human emotions, right? A whole variety of them. I mean… there must be some symmetrical woman even for you. She won't live for two hundred years though. If she is not a witch…" Soul did not miss slight blush on Kid's pale cheeks, but decided not to pry.

"There is still time for that… But not for you, Soul. I told you last year to address the issue. The madness is putting an enormous strain on your body. You'll die sooner from restraining it then being engulfed by it."

"Well, Maka-"

"Maka does not have anything to do with it-"

"She has _everything _to do with it. It does not matter to me if she still rejects me if I do not have black blood anymore! You would've understood if you had someone like her in your life, someone you… deeply care for. She is a part of me and I am not going to deny it, even if it is not exactly cool. I tried to date other girls, thinking that maybe I'll find a substitute, but no… And the funny thing? How can I know that they are not better than Maka if I have no idea what dating her will be like? Yes, we lived together, but it is not the same as actually _living _together."

"So let us summarize your position: you are going to allow yourself to go mad and eventually die because you cannot get the girl you care about to date you. Excuse me, but that sounds rather pathetic."

"I don't care, Kid. I've been fighting this fruitless battle for years, basically dying with each passing day without my partner. I know, I have the responsibility as the last Death Scythe, but seriously, what happens after me? The end of the world as we know it? The change of order? Or successor will be a weapon instead? Can Shinigami even be a weapon?"

"Yes, I was thinking along those lines too. I was also thinking of him having a meister before he comes to full power, a meister of Maka's descend. Yours and Maka's."

Soul spat his drink all over the white tablecloth out of utter surprise. "Are you serious?"

"It is a matter of world peace. Of course, I am serious, Soul. There are enough monsters in the world to feel up the soul hunger of the weapons, but if we do not find an alternative to make the Death Scythes without the witches' souls, the weapons themselves may become kishins. The black blood is also a problem of world proportions. I requested a research on it from the witches. There haven't been any major breakthroughs yet, but they are working on it. I want you and Maka to have children. Yes, mostly out of practical reasons so to say, but you are my friends and I want you to be happy."

"You are a really interesting guy, Kid. I'd never thought Shinigami will be among my friends. …So this research the witches are doing?"

"It would've been better for you to be there, so they could do experiments and such. It won't be a vacation. The end point is to drain the black blood out of your system once and for all. There are no guarantees for success, it can even speed up the process of you going mad."

" 'Guarantees'… seems to be a popular world lately. But I am willing to try. At least, even if I die, they will know how to counter similar staff in the future."

"I think you should talk with Maka before you go."

"And how will it help? It will just be another Anti-Resonance, and _that_ one will definitely ruin some symmetry around here."

"At least say your good-byes properly."

"She didn't when she ditched me."

"Common, Soul. Don't be someone you are not. You two are partners."

"Were."

"Well, Professor Stein informed me otherwise."

"Damn him! We shouldn't've. It was so… hot, when Maka wielded me, exhilarating. It was the first time I felt alive in _years_!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot understand your feelings, but I heard similar stories from other weapons."

"And then Maka ran away crying! I couldn't possibly hurt her in any way, or released black blood. I don't understand what could happen!"

"Why don't you ask Maka herself?"

"Easier said than done," Soul uttered with a deep sigh.

"Now where has your courage gone?"

….

Tsubaki was used to Maka visiting her, it could be considered unnatural if Maka did not appear at Tsubaki's place at least once a week. It was, however, rather odd for Tsubaki to find distraught Maka on her doorstep, banging at the door as if the world was coming to an end.

"What's happened, Maka? I heard there was some terrible Anti-Resonance at the Academy. I've never even heard of anything of the sort."

"Please, don't remind me," Maka groaned, flopping down onto the couch in the living room and hiding her face on her lap.

Tsubaki frowned at her friend's uncharacteristic behavior, but decided not to comment on it. "I heard Soul is back in town."

Maka groaned even louder. "Everything is such a mess."

"You two got in a fight again? I just don't understand, you were so close before and now you do nothing but argue."

"We argued about children."

"But how could he possibly know?!"

Maka raised her head at Tsubaki's unexpected reaction. She had gained a bit of clarity since running off from Stein's lab and finally managed to concentrate enough to realize why her best friend had been avoiding her the whole month. "You are pregnant."

"Yeah…"

"Is it… Black Star's?"

"Yeah…"

"But you are not even married!"

"Actually we are. We got married three months ago in a small ceremony. We didn't want anybody to make a fuss. Kid, I mean, Shinigami-sama knows of course, but we want to keep it quiet for the time being."

"It's hard to imagine Black Star to keep quiet about anything."

"He tries."

"I am happy for the both of you, but… Aren't you too young to be married and already having a kid on the way?"

"Not at all. Black Star wants to have three children two-three years apart, so it's better to start early."

"And you are just going to do it? You are not a baby making machine!"

"Of course not! When he proposed, we were eating noodles and he said, 'Wanna get married?' And I said, 'Okay.' And I didn't say it just because, or because I didn't have any other prospects, or because I was afraid to not have a family of my own with somebody else. I just knew there couldn't be anybody else for me, but Black Star; and despite his fan club, I knew, he will return to me one day. And he did."

"But how could you be so sure? He was dating every girl in town since he had that growth spurt when he was sixteen! He was even worse than Soul!"

"Because I love him, Maka. And because he had never staid the night at the girl's place. He always came home. Of course, he could've slept with those girls in love hotels or wherever, and I don't hold this against him. We were not in a relationship at that time."

"So one day Black Star decided he did not want to date anymore and marry _you_? This is seriously weird. Even insane! How do you know that he will not call on his past girlfriends when you swell up and won't be able to satisfy him? Or leave you caring for the baby proclaiming that gods do not change nappies?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Maka. All relationships involve risks. Nobody can have a perfect marriage, there are always arguments, conflicts, dissatisfaction, sacrifices. But they are overweighed by the good stuff. By the happiness you feel when you are with the person you love. So what children were you and Soul arguing about?"

"Ours."

"YOURS?!"

"Our impossible future children."

"By why impossible? He has been wanting to date you for years! I just don't understand why you are being so stubborn about it. Every person with eyes knows that he has feelings for you."

"Just as he does for the rest of female population of the Death City," Maka snorted.

"You know this is a lie. Soul is not like that. You were partners for _years_. You know him better than anyone, you've gone through stuff none of us did. Stuff, you wouldn't be able to overcome if you hadn't had a special bond, bond much deeper than of meister and weapon. Don't even try to deny that you don't still feel it."

"Stein made resonate us today, Tsubaki. I won't deny that the moment our souls connected, I felt elated, euphoric even. I felt alive for the first time in years. Not even teaching, research or handling other weapons made feel me so happy, so fulfilled. I ran away crying, the emptiness gauging at my insides. Yes, I admit that reforming our link made me feel ecstatic, but it doesn't mean we have what it takes to have a long-lasting relationship. I do not want to end like my Mama and Papa."

"I understand your reasons, Maka, by it takes courage to plunge into a relationship, then marriage, then parenthood. Don't take me wrong, I am also scared of being a mother, of not raising my child right, of making mistakes, but I do not have any regrets, and I don't want you to have them."

"I know what you are talking about… I know Soul is sincere, I see it in his soul… But the black blood-"

They were interrupted by a loud bang of the entrance door.

"I AM HOME, MY GODDESS!" Black Star announced his presence, stepping up at Tsubaki and planting a kiss on her lips with intensity that should be kept behind closed doors.

Maka coughed since it didn't look as if the couple were planning to come for air in the near future. Black Star released his wife from his tight embrace, discovering they were not alone. The frown on his forehead showed that he was quite displeased by the interruption. Tsubaki had the decency to look embarrassed, but the small smile on her lips was more of a wicked nature.

"Oh, didn't you see there, Maka!" he said, falling down onto the couch beside Tsubaki. "What's up? Just saw Soul, said something about going to the witches to remove his black blood or something."

Maka was out of the door even before he even finished the sentence.

…

"What are you doing, Soul?"

"Packing, as you can clearly see, Maka. And what are you doing in my room?"

"You can't be possibly going to another mission so soon. Where are you going?"

"What do you care?"

"Don't snap at me like that."

"Oh, weren't you doing the same to me this afternoon? I don't have the right to snap back at you?"

Maka took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You are going to the witches, aren't you?"

"So what?"

"I am coming with you, Soul."

"Are you nuts?!"

"Aren't _you_? Just taking off without saying anything to anybody. Nobody knows what can happen there. You can _die_, for Shinigami's sake!"

"And what do you propose? You opened my eyes today, Maka. I was just lying to myself, thinking I can beat the black blood by sheer will, that I was cool enough for that. But I am not. Still I refuse to just sit and wait when it will consume my soul entirely turning me into another soul hungry monster. The monster _you _will be sent to kill. That will be certainly the most uncool way to die. I have the right to choose the way I die, and I choose to fight. The witches may fail and I lose my life by their hands, but at least I won't have any regrets about not having guts to go through the experiments. So yeah, I am leaving. You can rest now, I won't be falling on you out of the blue asking you out, maybe I'll forever be out of your hair."

Soul headed towards the exit, but Maka blocked his way. "You are not going anywhere. Not at least after hearing me out."

"I've heard enough from you today," Soul grunted, shoving Maka to the side.

"I'll tell you why I dissolved our partnership."

That got Soul's attention. "Oh really…"

"Yes, please, just listen to me. Firstly… I am sorry… For what I said to you today. I did mean those things, but only partly. I decided to end our partnership because I become afraid… afraid that if I do not, I will end up like my Mama, because I… could not keep my feelings under control. I thought it was just a childish infatuation, but soon come to realize that it was serious, that I will pretty much not survive if I don't act on my… feelings. But we were so young… I decided to distance myself from you, because I was sure my infatuation was one sided. I thought I would move one with time.

"And then you started to see me as a woman, whatever your reasons were, and I didn't know what to do with myself. I hoped you will get tired by constant rejection and move on, but you _didn't_! I kept being torn between risking being hurt if you eventually leave me for someone else and being hurt by not being with you at all since I still… love you, Soul.

"When you talked today about having family together, I couldn't help but picture the kids you were talking about. It is hard for me to admit that I want all that too. And I want it now. Not because I am jealous of Tsubaki, but because I will never be able to determine when I am finally ready. And now we don't have any time to actually have the family we want. I feel so stupid realizing that it was easier to save the world from madness than to follow my own heart. And I am sorry for that, Soul. For ruining our lives with my indecision. I am such a fool…"

"Baka that's you are, Maka. How could you possibly think that I started seeing you as a woman only when you grew boobs? You were always a woman to me. And not because you always need constant protection, but because you are… so beautiful, every single part of you. Inside and out. I knew that if I had made my move right after the Kishin's defeat you will freak out since you didn't want to be like your mother. And I was cool with that. So I waited. For years, Maka. And when I thought you were more or less confident with yourself, I asked you to dinner. I was planning to do it right. You know, dating, romance the whole lot. I didn't want just come and propose or something. But you kept freaking out at the very idea… The guy can take only that much, you know. So I am leaving, I don't what will happen there or after-"

"You can't just leave, Soul! I am coming with you and that is final! Even if it doesn't work out, I want to be with you till the very end. I am not doing it for repentance or anything. I know it is the worst way to start a relationship, start anything for that matter, but that's my decision. I will come even if you won't talk to me or don't want to see me there. Feeling your soul beside mine will be enough for me."

"But you can't just leave… The Academy, your students…"

"Don't care. There are enough of instructors to take my share. Your life is much more important. Not as a Death Scythe, but as Soul Eater Evans'."

"I'll let you go with me, but only if you promise me something, Maka."

"Okay."

"Promise me that if the witches succeed in removing the black blood, you will give 'us' a chance."

"That's definitely a promise."

…

_Hi there Tsubaki,_

_How is it going in the Death City? Is everything alright with you and the baby? I am sorry, we took off like that, but it was then or never. Those months were hard on us. Well, me, I am mostly a bystander, it's Soul, who suffers the most._

_At first, the witches just took some of his blood, then some of mine. We kept just hanging around the labs since we had no other place to go. It was the first time in years that we spent continuous time with each other. We didn't waste it. It was awkward at first, but then we somehow fell into the old atmosphere of friendship. It was surprising to discover how much Soul changed, how mature he had become. I am ashamed of remaining so childish about some things._

_I have to hurry, since I need to give this letter today. Post is a rare occurrence with witches, they communicate with magic or something. And they are going to let Soul out of the lab to walk for a bit, so I must be in time, otherwise they won't let me see him._

_With love,_

_Maka_

_Dear Tsubaki and Black Star_

_Soul and I am happy, even if belatedly, to congratulate you on the birth of the baby boy. I hope you are doing well. What else is going on?_

_In your previous letter you asked me about the progress on the research on the black blood. Well… The first solution was to counteract it with something else, so it will just dissolve in Soul's body. There were some attempts… I don't remember seeing anything so terrifying in my life, the way Soul's body seizure, rejecting whatever substance they put into him. His eyes turned completely black! I begged the witches to let me be beside him. They relented after the seizures did not stop for a whole day. My presence calmed him down, but the concoction did not work._

_Then it was decided to just drain_ _all blood from his body. I protested right away. I was surprised, Soul didn't. But then I looked into his eyes, his red eyes that were lacking their usual spark. He is ready to give up. My insides twist at that realization. I can't fathom what pain he is going through, grasping the threads of sanity._

_Be happy,_

_Your friend Maka_

_I don't know what to do, Tsubaki! Nothing helps! They are already considering triggering the madness so they could confront the demon head on, trick him into thinking he took over. This is completely crazy! Even if they will manage to get rid of the demon, black blood or whatever magic is in Soul's body, there is no guarantee Soul will come out of this unscathed. _

_I don't want to lose him again, Tsubaki! He has been on the verge of the death several times already, and all those times were because of me. We both came to terms that he can die here, but I cannot let that happen! I want Soul to live! I want to have the family he asked me for. I am ready to give him whatever he wants, just for him to remain alive. I never imagined, it was possible to love somebody so much…_

…

"Common! Just for a bit, Maka! I am _dead_ tired! It's only noon. We can visit Black Star and Tsubaki a bit later. Just a couple of hours."

"Stop whining, Soul. And, for some reason, I doubt you want to use your bed for sleeping."

"Well, _you _are the one suggesting-"

"There is someone out our place, Soul."

"The Hell?!"

"I feel two souls. They seem somehow familiar."

Soul and Maka silently entered their apartment, following the sounds of a scuffle coming out of Maka's bedroom. They pushed the door open to reveal a large lump on the bed, too large to be one person. The moaning sounds, coming from the said lump could indicate only one activity.

It could've been because of long disuse or just shock from her bed violated in such a way, but it took some time for Maka's Soul Perception to finally kick in. "Papa? _Mama_?"

The blanket was pushed away to reveal the familiar red hair of Spirit Albarn and, flustered, breathless and definitely naked, Kami Albarn. Soul almost burst out laughing at the look on their faces. Caught in bed and by their daughter no less. The whole situation was priceless and will be committed to Soul's memory. But before that… Damage control.

"Well, you finish… what you were doing, and we come a bit later and talk about… things."

Even before Maka could utter a single sound or even a squeak, Soul grabbed her by the waist and cared her out of the house.

The visit with Tsubaki and Black Star calmed her down a bit. They finally met Silver Star, the baby with traditional black hair, even if spiked a la Black Star, but with the most incredible silver eyes, hence the name. But Maka's frustration returned tenfold when they headed home.

"Can you imagine that?! My own parents!"

"Well, I don't need to imagine, Maka. And you do understand that they had to do it at some point for you to be born."

"That's not the point, Soul! After all the garbage Mama was pouring on Papa for years, telling me not to trust men and so on, I come back home to find them having sex and in _my _bed no less! There is something wrong with the world or something."

"Common! There is nothing wrong with world _or _your parents. It just means I was right all along."

"Meaning?"

"They were partners, they are meant for each other. Just like us."

"Uurrrrrrgh!"

"You do understand that I am right, don't you, Maka?"

"I hope you won't make me regret my decision."

"Wait for _them _to find out. Now _that_ will be a real show."

"This is so not happening!"

"Seriously, Maka! We just caught your parents in bed _together_ in _broad daylight_. Anything is possible."

Soul was surprised to find both passionate lovers still in the apartment upon their return. Spirit was sitting on the sofa in the living room, twiddling his thumbs and Kami was at the opposite end of the room, looking guilty and ashamed. Both were giving the aura of little children, prepared to be spanked after doing something really-really bad.

"Talk," Maka ordered.

Spirit started to say something, but was shut up by Kami. "It was an accident. A mistake. There was this huge monster on the loose. Coincidently, I repeat, _coincidently_, we both happened to be near the scene, so young Shinigami called us to deal with the monster. So we… we… resonated. And we came back to report… And I wanted to check on my daughter… And it just happened."

"Do you hear yourself, Ma? You are blaming this on the Soul Resonance? This is completely immature!

"And who are you to talk like that to your mother, girl?! I was going crazy when your soul disappeared ten months ago! I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"She was with the witches, Kami darling. They have this serious soul protection thingy."

"You knew?! And you didn't tell me?! And I am not your darling anything!"

"Well, it was _you _who stopped all communication with me!"

"And why is that, you skirt-chaser?!"

"Oh yeah? And who was making eyes at Stein just yesterday? The man has a family for crying out loud!"

"Me? Flirting with Stein? Have you gone nuts?!"

"So you admit to flirting?"

"I admit to nothing! And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot flirt with in the first place?!"

"You are my wife!"

"I _was _your wife!"

Soul watched the bickering of Maka's parents with a feeling of déjà vu. Somehow he knew that they could go at it for hours. If his eardrums are to survive they needed a distraction. Soul companion seemed to think the same since they turned toward each other at the same time and-

"What so you think you are doing to my daughter, boy?!" the parents chorused.

The snogging session had to be postponed. For now. "We were kissing," Soul answered in a calm tone. "On the mouth. And it was not a coincidence, accident or mistake. We are engaged to be married so we can do whatever we want and wherever we want."

"But you are too young to get married!" another parental chorus.

"We are older than you were when _you _two got hitched. So that argument won't work."

"But this is impossible! You were not even dating!" Kami protested. "I totally forbid this marriage to go through!"

"Ha! The Kishin didn't stop us, the madness of black blood didn't stop us and you think two unwilling parents will? Forget that! Or better, why not fight it out tomorrow? What do you think, Maka? The pair that stands after an hour – wins. If you win, we will break the engagement, if we win – you won't bother us anymore about the matter. So, are you up to the challenge?"

That was the wrong to say, since it was her mother Maka inherited her stubbornness from, so Kami Albarn could not back down from a challenge. "The entrance to the Academy at ten sharp. Don't oversleep, you wanker."

"Whatever you say, darling."

"I am not 'your darling'!"

…

"You think we will be alright tomorrow, Soul?"

"Why shouldn't we be?"

"But Mama is a great meister, the _best _meister."

"So? It all depends on the power of the resonance. And between their fear to hurt their precious daughter and the horror of ending in bed _again _because of the Soul Resonance, they will be distracted enough for us to finish it in fifteen minutes tops."

"So you believe their story, that it happened only because of the resonance?"

"It _is _the joining of the souls and… didn't you feel it yesterday? When we tried it the first time after the removal of the black blood?"

"Feel what?"

"Oh common, the pull, the need to be just a bit closer…"

"Well, I did, but that doesn't mean- Hey, where do you think you are putting your hands, Soul Eater Evans?! Did you forget your promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, wait till the wedding night. Fortunately, it is easy to marry in the Death City. I can wait another ten days."

"If we win tomorrow."

"Of course, we will. We must ask Kid to be the referee. He seemed to be getting seriously bored lately."

"Bored?"

"Well, there is no war going on, he must be bored out of his mind to resort to matchmaking."

"Matchmaking?! Kid? Shinigami-sama?"

"On the day we left, he told me that the next Shinigami could very well be a weapon, since there will be no Death Scythes. So he needed a meister to be ready, hinting that that meister will be our descendent. Not our kid, though. I didn't catch it at first. What if he was talking about our children and Black Star kids hooking up? Imagine that…"

"Potentially… those kids will be indeed very powerful."

"I bet, Kid said the same to Black Star. He wouldn't gather his guts to make move on Tsubaki otherwise."

"Black Star? Scared of something? Are you sure you are talking about your best friend, Soul?"

"Of course, I do."

"Black Star worships Tsubaki because she is the only one who agrees to put up with his crap. He was afraid to ruin their relationship. That's why he continued to mess with other girls. He was afraid of rejection, not to be worthy of his goddess."

"It is good, they do not need to hide their relationship anymore. By the way, do you think, Kid will allow us to partner up again?"

"Why not? But we can always blackmail him if he refuses."

"Blackmail?! Shinigami-sama?! Are you sure that all black blood was taken out of you, Soul?"

"Of course. The witches burned that grand piano to the last splinter. They surely know how to burn things. And yes, blackmail."

"But with what?!"

"Remember the young witch that was overseeing the research?"

"Long white hair, totally black eyes, cared two identical daggers on her hips?"

"The one that personally reported to Shinigami-sama. Koyko was her name."

"Oh. Oooh."

"Indeed."

"So you sure about tomorrow?"

"Do you doubt your future husband, Maka?"

"No. But-"

"Then everything is going to be alright. Let's get some sleep."

"You can hold my hand."

"Great. No resonating in bed, okay?"

"Shut up, Soul. Thank my darling parents for contaminating my bed. I won't be here otherwise."

"Eternally grateful. Now let's sleep."

"Good night, husband."

"Good night, wife."


End file.
